One wish
by The100fanatic
Summary: 14 year old Kayla Jostle had a not so perfect life. Her parents fought all the time and barely paid any attention to her. She made a wish one night that would transport her to a place of magical fairy tales. Follow Kayla on her magical adventure in Auradon. Kayla POV Through the whole story
1. The wish

**Hello my Fairies and Beasts! I came up with this story today so I thought I would give it a shot. BTW, it is going to be Kayla's POV through the whole story.**

I was in my room, my back up against the door.

My parents were fighting for the hundredth time that day.

I had my headphones on so I didn't hear them.

That's pretty much what I did when they fought.

Listen to music.

I decided to turn on the T.V.

The movie Descendants was on.

It was the part where they sang Set It Off.

"I wish I could go to Auradon Prep." I said to myself.

I put on my P.J's and got into bed.

Little did I know that I would wake up the next morning in Auradon.

 **How was that? Please tell me what you think in the reviews! BYE!**


	2. Meeting Mal and Evie and Makeovers

**Hello my Fairies and Beasts! Before we start I wanted to talk about Genie in a bottle. Mal's outfit was on point. If Ben saw Mal, he probably would get a boner. Anyways, on to chapter 2!**

"Is she awake?" I heard a voice ask.

"I don't know." I heard another voice.

I opened my eyes and saw a girl with purple hair and a girl with blue hair.

Wait a minute.

That's Mal and Evie.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Auradon." Mal said.

Auradon?

It must have been the wish I made last night.

"Do you remember your name?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, Kayla Jostle." I said.

"Hi Kayla! I'm Mal." Mal said.

"And I'm Evie." Evie said.

"Hi. Do you guys know by any chance how I got here?" I asked.

"No. We found you lying outside our dorm room." Mal said.

"Oh." I said.

"Can you walk?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I said.

I stood up.

I realized I was still in my P.J's.

"Um do you guys have any clothes I could borrow?" I asked.

"Of course! I have a whole line of clothes." Evie said.

I followed Evie over to a rack of clothes.

"You can pick from this rack." Evie said.

I picked a green dress with sparkles on it.

"Where should I change?" I asked.

"Oh, you can change in this dressing room." Evie said pointing to a door way with a curtain.

I went in there and put on the dress.

I came back out with the dress on and my P.J's in my hand.

"Just keep your P.J's in the dressing room." Evie said.

I went back in the dressing room and put my P.J's on a bench.

I came back out of the dressing room.

"You can't go out with out some stylish high-heels." Evie said holding some back high-heels.

I slipped on the high heels.

"Okay. Now, lets fix your hair." Evie said.

Evie lead me over to a chair.

"Sit." Evie said.

I sat down in the chair.

Evie started brushing my blonde hair.

"So, where are you from?" Evie asked.

Should I tell her?

"Um, I'm from a place very far away." I said.

"Oh, what's it called?" Evie asked.

"Uh, America." I said.

"I've never heard of that place." Evie said.

"Its not a very popular place." I said.

"Okay...I'm finished! Go take a look." Evie said.

I went to the mirror, which I think was the same mirror Mal looked in before her first date with Ben.

I looked pretty.

"Do you like it?" Evie asked.

"I-I'm pretty." I said.

"You are." Evie said.

I turned around.

"Thank you for all this." I said.

"Your welcome." Evie said.

"Now, come on. We'll introduce you to our friends." Mal said.

I followed Mal and Evie out the door.

 **Kayla is going to meet the rest of the gang in the next chapter. I'm going to start writing it now. It should be up later today! BYE!**

"U


	3. Telling everyone the hurt

I followed Mal and Evie out to a court yard that I think was where the family day incident happened.

Mal and Evie waved at Carlos, Jay, Ben, Jane, Audrey, Lonnie, and Doug, who were sitting at a picnic table.

They waved back.

"Don't be nervous. They'll like you." Mal said.

I nodded and went over to them with Mal and Evie.

"Hey guys, this is Kayla." Evie said.

Everyone said Hi.

I waved.

"Is she a new student?" Carlos asked.

"She lying outside our dorm room unconscious." Mal said.

"Do you know how you got here?" Jane asked me.

What should I do?

"Um...It's a long story." I said.

"We got time." Mal said.

I can't just tell them that I saw there movie!

They probably don't even know that their in a movie!

"Well, I was in my room because of my parents." I said.

"Did your parents ground you or something?" Ben asked.

"No, they were fighting." I said.

"Why?" Mal asked.

"I don't know. They've been fighting for years. So much that I'm the last thing they worry about." I said.

"Your parents don't pay attention to you?" Lonnie asked.

"My dad only pays attention to me when I do something wrong. The punishment I get is not pleasant" I said.

"Why do you have scars on your arm?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos! You don't just ask somebody that!" Evie scolded.

"No, it fine. I get asked that a lot. My dad...he beats me. Its usually because he's drunk or he just takes his anger out on me." I said.

"Wow." Evie said.

"The rest is not important." I said.

"You can tell us." Evie said.

Maybe I should tell them.

"Um, well I saw your movie." I said.

"Wait, we have a movie?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, they made a movie about the villain kids coming to Auradon in America." I said.

"So you know all of our name?" Ben said.

"Yes I do, Ben." I said.

"Wow." Ben said.

"So, we were all characters in the movie?" Evie asked.

"Yep. It's my favorite movie of all time." I said.

"Cool!" Jay said.

"Yeah, that night I sang myself to sleep." I said.

"You can sing?" Evie asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Can you sing for us?" Jane asked.

"Sure. I wrote a song." I said.

I started to sing.

 _Four years old with my back to the door_  
 _All I could hear was the family war_  
 _Your selfish hands always expecting more_  
 _Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

 _You have a hollowed out heart_  
 _But it's heavy in your chest_  
 _I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_  
 _Hopeless, you're hopeless_

 _Oh, father, please, father_  
 _I'd love to leave you alone_  
 _But I can't let you go_  
 _Oh, father, please, father_  
 _Put the bottle down_  
 _For the love of a daughter_  
 _Oh_

 _It's been five years since you paid attention last_  
 _And you can't take back_  
 _What we never had_  
 _Oh, I can be manipulated_  
 _Only so many times,_  
 _Before even "I love you"_  
 _Starts to sound like a lie_

 _You have a hollowed out heart_  
 _But it's heavy in your chest_  
 _I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_  
 _Hopeless, you're hopeless_

 _Oh, father, please, father_  
 _I'd love to leave you alone_  
 _But I can't let you go_  
 _Oh, father, please, father_  
 _Put the bottle down_  
 _For the love of a daughter_

 _Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_  
 _How could you push me out of your world,_  
 _Lied to your flesh and your blood,_  
 _Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_  
 _Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_  
 _How could you throw me right out of your world?_  
 _So young when the pain had begun_  
 _Now forever afraid of being loved_

 _Oh, father, please, father_  
 _I'd love to leave you alone_  
 _But I can't let you go_  
 _Oh, father, please, father_

 _Oh, father, please, father_  
 _Put the bottle down_  
 _For the love of a daughter_  
 _For the love of a daughter_

They stared at me in shock.

Evie had tears streaming down her cheeks.

She went over and hugged me.

I couldn't keep it together anymore.

I cried.

All the pain that has been building up inside for the past 10 years poured out of me.

It felt so damn good.

 **I cried while writing that. No we know more about Kayla's home life. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Please review! BYE!**


	4. sticking up

After I we all stopped crying, we went to fairy godmothers office.

"Hello dears, how can I help you?" Fairy godmother asked.

"We found Kayla outside our dorm room this morning. She said she made a wish to come here and the wish came true." Evie said.

"Wait a minute, Kayla Jostle?" Fairy godmother asked.

"Yes." Evie said.

"Well, this might surprise you but I heard about her home life and how she made a wish to come here so I granted that wish." Fairy godmother said.

"Wait, you've heard of me?" I asked.

"Yes I have Kayla and you are welcome to be a student here at Auradon Prep!" Fairy Godmother said.

Did she just say what I think she said.

"I don't know about that. You might want to talk to my parents." I said.

"Alright, I'll zap them hear right now." Fairy Godmother said.

She grabbed her wand.

"Bibbiti-Bobbiti-Boo!" Fairy Godmother said.

My parents appeared right in front of us.

They were fighting.

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled.

They didn't hear me.

"Mr and Mrs. Jostle?" Fairy Godmother said.

Mom and Dad looked at Fairy Godmother.

"Where the hell are we?" Dad asked.

"You're in Auradon. You're daughter came here because of a wish she made." Fairy Godmother said.

"Kayla Marie Jostle!" Mom yelled.

The descendants stepped back.

"Why the hell do you think you can just run off like that?" Mom asked.

"Mom, it was a mistake. I accidentally wished myself here. I didn't think it would come true." I said.

"I'm not going to put up with this. We're going home. And you will think about what you've done in your room, you bitch!" Dad yelled.

"That will not be necessary." Fairy Godmother said.

"What?" Mom asked.

"I will not allow Kayla to go back with you." Fairy Godmother said.

"We are her parents." Mom said.

"You haven't been very good ones." Evie said.

"How do you know that?" Mom asked.

"Kayla told us." Evie said.

This was the end of everything.

"KAYLA! YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! GOING AROUND AND TELLING PEOPLE ALL THIS MADE UP CRAP, THINKING YOU'LL GET PITIED! YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT! WE RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!" Dad yelled.

"YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME AT ALL! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN TOO BUSY FIGHTING AND DISCIPLINING ME TO EVEN LISTEN OR SPEND TIME WITH ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO ME?" I yelled.

"KAYLA MARIE! YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" Mom yelled.

Mom was about to punch me, but Jay grabbed her fist before it hit me.

"I don't think so. Mal, now!" Jay said.

Mal magically tied a rope around my parents.

"From the way you to are treating your child right now, I am not going to let you take Kayla home." Fairy godmother said.

Fairy Godmother zapped them back to America


	5. Brother and Sister

"Well, Kayla, you are officially a student at Auradon Prep." F.G said as she came out of her office.

Everyone cheered.

"There's just one problem." F.G said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You need to be adopted." F.G said.

"What kind of family would want me?" I asked.

"Apparently, Ben's parents want to adopt you." F.G said.

"You mean the former king and queen of Auradon? I would be a princess?" I asked.

"You would." F.G said.

"Eyeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I yelled.

"I have a little sister your age." Ben said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yep. I also have a twin sister and a older brother." Ben said.

"Can this day get any better?" I asked.

"Will you go out with me?" Jay asked out of the blue.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Yes!" I said.

"Um, as Kayla's older brother, I don't think you should start dating." Ben said.

I glared at Ben.

"Don't ruin this, Ben!" I yelled.

"Hey, you guys are already like brother and sister!" Doug said.

Everyone laughed.


	6. New siblings

The next day, I got to meet my new siblings.

Ben led me into his dorm room.

A girl with long hazelnut brown hair was sitting on his bed.

Another girl who was shorter and had short blonde hair was sitting next to the other girl.

Then, there was a boy who has the same shade of blonde hair Ben had standing next to the bed.

"Is this my new sister?" The girl with short blonde hair asked.

"Yep. Kayla, this is Aaron, Angie, and Grace." Ben said.

"Finally! I have a sister who is my age!" Grace said.

"Nice to meet you." Angie said, curtsying.

"Why do you have those scars on your arms?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron! You don't just ask people that! Sorry about him. He maybe 18, but he's an idiot. That's why he didn't become king." Angie said.

"You'll be sharing a dorm room with Grace." Ben said.

"Yey! We are going to have so much fun! Come on, I'll show you my dorm!" Grace said.

She grabbed my hand and lead me into her dorm.

It had yellow all over it.

There were two beds.

One side said Grace and the other said Kayla.

"I already decorated your side of the room. I hope that's alright." Grace said.

"Its perfectly fine." I said.

"Evie dropped off some clothes for you." Grace said pointing to the large pink suitcase on my bed.

"How much clothes are in there?" I asked.

"A lot." Grace said.

We both laughed.

"So, your going to meet your new parents, or our parents tomorrow." Grace said.

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked.

"They'll love you. I know they will." Grace said.

"But, I'm not exactly princess material." I said.

"Kayla, they'll like you." Grace said.

"I hope so." I said.

 **Was that good or what? Today is my last day of spring break! I'm not happy. BUT, I get Friday off so that's good. I might update later today! BYE!**


	7. You're a real bitch!

"Wake up, wake up!" I heard Grace shout from across the room.

I shout up in my bed.

"Why do I have to wake up so early?" I asked.

"Cause, We have school. Didn't you go to school?" Grace asked.

"I taught myself." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"Well, I stole some money from my mom's purse and went to the teacher store and bought some textbooks." I said.

"Cool! Now, come on! You get to meet our parents today." Grace said.

I got on a pink dress Evie packed for me and some silver heels.

I went in the bathroom and brushed my hair.

Then, I went back out of bathroom.

"You want me to do your makeup?" Grace asked.

"Whats makeup?" I asked.

"You don't know what makeup is?" Grace asked.

"No." I said.

"Well, its something girls put on their faces to make their selves look pretty. You want me to put some on you?" Grace asked.

"Sure." I said.

After a couple of minutes, she was finished.

"You wanna look?" Grace asked.

"I guess." I said.

She gave me a hand held mirror.

I had black stuff on my eye lashes, pink stuff on my eye lids and cheeks, and red stuff on my lips.

"I put some mascara of your eye lashes, eye shadow on your eye lids, blush on your cheeks, and lip stick on your lips. Do you like it?" Grace asked.

"I-I look pretty." I said.

"You do." Grace said.

I stared at myself for a couple minutes.

"Come on. All your classes are with me." Grace said.

I followed Grace out the door.

...

Grace and I had something called lockers that were right next to each other.

"Why do we use this thing again?" I asked.

"To put all of our books and materials in so we don't have to carry them to all our classes." Grace said.

"Oh." I said.

"We have choir first." Grace said.

I followed Grace to choir.

...

At lunch, I sat with Grace and her friend, Monica, Mal's little sister

They were all really nice.

"So, I heard you're dating Jay." Monica said.

"Yeah, he asked me out." I said.

"When's your date?" Grace asked.

"Saturday." I said.

"Uh-oh." Grace said.

"What?" I asked.

"Anita's coming over here." Monica said.

"Whose Anita?" I asked.

"Audrey's little sister. She's been the popular girl since kindergarten." Grace said.

"She despises me." Monica said.

"Oh look who it is, the little nobody who magically transported herself here." Anita said.

"Back off, Anita!" Grace said.

Anita laughed.

"Your funny, Grace. What's the nobody's name anyways?" Anita asked.

"Her name is Kayla and she is not a nobody." Monica said.

"Shut up you little freak! Let the nobody talk." Anita said.

At this point, everybody in the court yard was staring.

I didn't say anything.

Anita laughed.

"Figures. Hey, what are those scars on your wrist?" Anita asked.

"Anita! Stop!" Grace shouted.

Ben and Mal started to walk over.

"What? I'm just asking." Anita said.

"I-I fell." I lied.

"No. That's not the real truth. Tell me. How did you really get those scars?" Anita asked.

"She doesn't want to talk about it, okay." Monica said.

Anita ignored Monica.

"Let me guess, your parents beat the crap out of you because they thought you were a little bitch, which I think they're right." Anita said.

All of Anita's friends laughed.

"Even though you're going to become a princess, you'll never be royalty. You're still just a nobody who has no purpose." Anita said.

"Anita! Stop! Or you'll be sorry." Monica said.

"Don't even think about using magic on me because my parents will have your ass sued." Anita said.

Monica stepped back.

Anita laughed again.

"So, Kayla, anything you have to say for yourself." Anita asked.

"Yeah, You're a real bitch." I said.

"What did you just say to me?" Anita asked.

"I said you're a real bitch." I said.

"I am so not!" Anita said.

"Oh really? Cause you're making look like right now. You know, like picking on me because of my scars when really you're just insecure yourself." I said.

"Ugh!" Anita scoffed and walked away.

Everyone cheered.

"Dang, that was awesome!" Monica said.

"Now, how about back to talking about boys?" I asked.

 **Don't mess with Kayla! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Tomorrow I have school so, we will be back to chapter being up in the afternoons. I will see you guys tomorrow! BYE!**


	8. Stuck in the Middle Review

**Hey guys! So today I'm going to be doing a review on the new Disney Channel show called Stuck In the Middle.**

 **Now this show is okay. I don't hate it. But there were some parts that I did not like:**

 **1\. Rachel- Rachel, the oldest, made me want to punch my pillow. She treats Harley like crap. She called her whole family ugly. She pretty much another Audrey, and I don't need another one of those.**

 **2\. The family treats Harley like crap!- Here's some proof:**

 **-Her magnet gets bumped off the activity bored.**

 **-When she said hey guys, got to go, the rest of the family looked at her like she was the worst person in the world.**

 **-In the second episode, they forgot her birthday. I mean I know its a big family but why would you forget the day you had your kid?**

 **3\. The parents don't do squat!- The mom is hiding all the time, the dad is too busy doing crap. What they mean by Harley is the glue of the family is that Harley is the one that keeps the family in order cause the parents barely even parent.**

 **There were some things that I liked about the show:**

 **1\. Ethan- Ethan, the third oldest, is awesome! He's Harley's BFTF so that's good. And He doesn't treat Harley like crap like the others do. He helps her out.**

 **2\. Humor- their was some good lines in episode one and two:**

 **-** **DONUTS!: That I think is going to be a memorable one. I think I'm going to do that with Mal, Ben, and their children.**

 **\- Your lucky were family, or I'd hurt you!- Daphne cracked me up with that line.**

 **\- Dang it! He's gonna put his ninja butt in the E.R!- Louie killed that line**

 **3\. Harley- Harley, the middle child, is awesome just like Ethan. I think she has more of a bond with her mom than she does with her dad. Honestly, I don't think the dad has a bond with any of the kids.**

 **Stuff I would like to see from this show:**

 **1\. I want the family to respect Harley more.**

 **2\. Make Rachel less of a bitch**

 **3\. More episodes with Daphne: Maybe a side plot where she gets into a fight with this girl at her school**

 **4\. A divorce would be interesting: I mean think about it. There's only been two shows on Disney were the parents were divorced, which was Girl Meets world: Maya's parents, and Shake it up: Cece's parents. So it would be interesting if the parents got a divorce.**

 **5\. Parents need to parent more and stop forgetting their own freaking kids birthdays!**

 **I hope you guys liked that review I did a review on Zootopia in my story Aria: ages 7 to 18 so if you haven't read it yet go check it out.**

 **I will see you guys tomorrow! BYE!**


	9. Meeting her parents

In my class after lunch, I got called down to F.G's office.

Apparently, Anita had told on me for calling her a bitch.

"I looked over the security camera footage from lunch and Anita is right. You did call her the b-word. But, Anita is in trouble for making fun of you." F.G said.

"So, do I have detention?" I asked.

"No. You are new here so I'll let it slide." F.G said.

Just then, the former king and queen of Auradon, my parents, walked in.

"Oh, perfect timing! Kayla, they are your new parents." F.G said.

Belle had a smile on her face, but Adam looked like he was a little suspicious of me.

I stood up.

I could already tell they were looking at my scars.

"Hi." Belle said.

"Hi." I said.

Adam waved.

I waved back.

This is similar to when they met Mal for the first time.

"Well, you three have fun!" F.G said practically pushing the three of us out the door.

Then I was stuck with my parents.

"So, Ben told us you can sing, how long have you been singing?" Belle asked.

"Since I was 5." I said.

Belle nodded.

"I know this might be hard for you, you know, moving to another country and getting adopted by another family." Belle said.

"You have no idea." I said.

Belle laughed a little.

"But just so you know, we are thrilled to adopt you!" Belle said.

I smiled and nodded.

I never got this much attention back at home.

Adam seemed like he didn't like me.

He didn't even talk, Belle did all the talking.

"How about we go back to the castle and get some lunch?" Belle said.

"Okay." I said.

...

We got to the castle 10 minutes later.

It was more amazing than I ever imagined.

We walked in the big doors.

It was bigger on the inside then on the outside.

A large man with a mustache walked by.

"Cogsworth! This is Kayla, our new daughter." Belle said.

"Hello! Its a pleasure to meet you!." Cogsworth said.

I curtsied not knowing what to do.

"Is lunch ready?" Belle asked.

"It most certainly is." Cogsworth said.

...

We walked into a room with a large table, which I think is the dining hall.

At first we were silent, but then I broke the ice.

"Sorry I'm being so quiet, I'm not used to all this attention." I said.

"Didn't your parents pay attention to you?" Belle asked.

Clearly, they hadn't herd about the things my parents did to me.

"Yes, but it was usually just to do some unpleasant things to me, that's how I got these scars." I said.

Belle nodded.

"Well, we are going to treat you better than your parents did. You wanna know something?" Belle asked.

"What?" I asked.

"We already love you so much." Belle said.

That was the first time somebody had said that to me in years.

I started to cry.

Belle went over and gave me a hug.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, that first time anybody has said that to be in years." I said.

Belle hugged me again.

"Thank you, miss." I said.

"You can call me mom." Mom said.

"And you can call me dad." Dad said.

I cried again.

They both hugged me.

 **Now wasn't that sweet? I know its early, but I wanted to finish this before I go to school. I will update Taking on the world later! BYE!**


	10. My Sister, My friend

**Hello my Fairies and Beasts! I know I said I would update Taking on the world, but I have a great Idea for this. Hope you guys like it!**

I got back from lunch with Mom and Dad after school was over.

Grace was already in our room.

"So, how'd it go?" Grace asked.

"Awesome!" I said.

"Good! Now we're officially sisters!" Grace said.

We both squealed and jumped up and down.

"Uh guys?"

We turned around to see Ben.

He was looking at us like we were weird.

"Ben, this is what girls do! Deal with it!" Grace said.

I broke out laughing.

"Okay then, I just want to see how Kayla's first day of school besides the Anita incident and the time she spent with our parents." Ben said.

"School was fine and the time spent with Mom and Dad was great!" I said.

"Good. Now Mal's going to get in her sexy genie outfit and dance around and I don't wanna miss it!" Ben said.

He ran out of the room.

Grace and I broke out laughing.

"So, your date with Jay is coming up. Are you nervous?" Grace asked.

"A little." I said.

"Wait, did you tell Mom and Dad that Jay asked you out?" Grace asked.

"No. Was I supposed to?" I asked.

"Uh, yea!" She said.

I groaned.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"Well, family day's is on Sunday. You could tell them then." Grace said.

"But that's the day after the date." I said.

"Well, that's when you'll have to tell them." Grace said.

"Ugh, fine." I said.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Grace asked me.

"No. What's Jays favorite color?" I asked.

"Red." Grace answered.

"I'm wearing a red dress with red heels." I said.

Grace clapped in excitement.

"Perfect. Now, the tradition is that on family day, you wear your parents colors. Ours is blue and yellow. So, I was thinking we could wear a yellow dress with a blue sweater and blue heels since last year, me and Angie wore a blue dress with a yellow sweater and yellow heels." Grace said.

"Okay." I said.

"Wow, it's 10 at night. We better get into bed." Grace said.

"K." I said.

I changed in to my P.J's and got into bed.

"Goodnight sis!" I said.

"Goodnight sis!" Grace said.

We fell asleep.

...

Grace and I walked to our lockers.

It was Friday, so one day till my date.

"Hey Scar!"

I turned around and saw Anita and her crew.

"Lets go." Grace said.

We started walking to choir but Anita's friends stopped us.

They turned us around.

Anita was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want, Anita?" Grace asked.

"Oh, I just wanted Scar over here that your life is going to get miserable here at school." Anita said.

"Her name is not Scar, Its Kayla!" Grace shouted.

"Why is my life going to get miserable?" I asked.

"Well, your Digi-image is not that good because somebody posted this." Anita said

She held up her phone.

It had a picture of me naked with scars all over my body.

"YOU POSTED THAT!" Grace screamed.

"I would never!" Anita said.

"THERE'S A VERY SHORT LIST ON WHAT YOU WON'T DO!" Grace screamed.

"Grace, come on. It's not worth fighting with her." I said.

I tried to leave but Anita's friends blocked me..

"You two have crossed my line. You're going to pay for it.

Then, everything went black.

...

I woke up in a hospital room.

Mom was sitting in a chair, crying.

"Mom?" I said.

She looked up.

"Kayla!" She said.

Mom ran over and hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were knocked out by Anita." Mom said.

"I was?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." Mom said about to cry.

"I'm fine Mom." I said.

She hugged me again.

She kissed the top of my forehead.

I smiled.

Suddenly, Dad walked in.

"Kayla!" He shouted.

Dad ran over and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked.

"I fine, Daddy." I said.

He hugged me again.

"Wait, where's Grace?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm here to talk to you guys about." Dad said.

Mom and I looked at each other.

"Grace...didn't make it." Dad said.

"She can't be dead. She got the same amount of injuries as me right?" I asked.

"She apparently got punched a lot more that you did." Dad said.

Mom and I both broke down into tears.

Dad hugged us both.

I knew things where going to be different.

 **Grace is dead. She will not come back to life. DON'T KILL ME! I will update either later today, or tomorrow. Bye!**


	11. Bad Dreams

Mom and Dad have let me stay at the castle till I feel comfortable going back to school.

I decided to sleep.

In my dream

I woke up in my old room.

My old dad walked in the room.

He clearly was drunk.

I hid under my covers.

"GET OUT FROM UNDER THE COVERS BITCH!" My old dad said.

I did as I was told.

He cut me all over with a knife.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" My old dad said.

He punched me all over.

End of dream

"Kayla!" I heard Mom scream.

I opened my eyes.

Mom and Dad were standing beside my bed.

"Are you okay? You were screaming and crying in your sleep." Mom said.

I broke down into tears.

Dad hugged me.

I cried into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Dad said.

I nodded.

"Do you wanna tell us it was about?" Mom asked.

"My old dad came in my old room and called me a bitch and a worthless piece of shit and he cut me with a knife and punched me." I said before I broke down again.

Dad hugged me again.

"Kayla, can you please look up at me?" Dad asked.

I looked at Dad.

"We love you. We are never going to let your old parents get to you again. If they try to, I swear they will have to get through me first. Okay?" Dad asked.

"Okay. I love you, Daddy." I said.

"I love you too, baby girl." Dad said.

"I love you Mommy." I said.

"I love you too, sweetie." Mom said.

We all hugged


	12. Surprises

I was laying in bed watching YouTube and cracking up when Dad walked in.

"Hey sweetie." Dad said.

"Hey." I said.

He came over and kissed my forehead.

"I wanna be a YouTuber." I said.

"A what?" Dad asked.

"You don't know what YouTube is?" I asked.

"I know what YouTube is." Dad said.

"Well I want to be the person who uploads those videos, which is called a YouTuber." I said.

"You wanna upload videos and put them on the internet?" Dad asked.

"Yep." I said.

"I don't know about that." Dad said.

"Pretty please Daddy?" I said.

"Okay, fine." Dad said.

"Yey! Thank you Daddy!" I said.

"Your welcome." Dad said.

He kissed my forehead.

"You're not dating any boys, are you?" Dad asked.

"Well, Jay did ask me out on a date. We're going next Saturday." I said.

"Well, him and I are going to have a talk when your mother and I meet him." Dad said.

"Okay, just don't embarrass me." I said.

"Have I ever embarrassed you?" Dad asked.

"Not yet." I said.

Dad laughed.

He kissed my forehead.

"Adam! Kayla! Ben and Mal have some news!" Mom called.

Dad helped me out of bed and we walked down stairs.

...

"You're what?!" Mom and Dad said at the same time.

"I'm pregnant." Mal said.

"Ben! How could you be so foolish?!" Dad yelled.

"Adam, calm down." Mom said.

"Belle, the king can't have a kid out of marriage! Its the rules!" Dad said.

"That why were getting married." Ben said.

Dad sat back down.

"So does that mean I'm getting a sister-in-law and a niece or nephew?" I asked.

"Yep." Mal said.

"Yey!" I yelled.

"I am very happy for both of you." Mom said.

"There's one more thing." Mal said.

Two girls walked in.

The older one had black hair and the younger one had purple hair.

"We adopted two kids." Ben said.

The younger one ran over to Mal and sat on her lap.

The older one went over to Ben.

"Why did you, exactly?" Mom asked.

"Well, Mal had Lillian the one sitting on her lap the Isle when she was 14 and we decided to adopt another one." Ben said.

"This is Lillian and that's Vanessa." Mal said.

"This is the best day ever!" I said.

"Girls, this is your Aunt Kayla." Ben said.

"I'm going to teach you everything about fashion!" I said.

"You might have to fight Evie for that job." Mal said.

I giggled.

"Wait, what are two going to do about school?" Mom asked.

"We are planning on taking online courses." Mal said.

"Okay then." Mom said.


	13. I love you too Daddy

I went into Mom and Dad's room.

Mom was sitting on the bed holding a note and crying

"Mom, wheres Dad?" I asked.

"Okay, honey, you can't tell anybody this. Your father has been turned back into a beast. He ran off into the forest." Mom said.

I broke down in tears.

Mom hugged me.

"When will he turn back?" I said.

"Well, last time he turned in to a beast was almost 30 years ago. It took 10 years for him to turn back into a human." Mom said.

"Wait, didn't Dad turn back into a human when he fell in love with you?" I asked.

"Yes. But he wasn't being selfish in any way. That's why he got turned into a beast last time." Mom said.

"Well, then I got nothing." I said.

"How about we go to Fairy Godmother?" Mom asked.

I nodded.

We left to go to F.G's office.

...

"So, Adam turned back into a beast?" F.G asked.

"Yes." Mom said.

"Well, I can just look up why he was cursed." F.G said.

She typed on her computer.

"Oh, here it is. He made the Enchantress mad again." F.G said.

"How?" I asked.

"He banished her to the Isle. When the wand broke the barrier at Ben's coronation, she escaped. The only way to break the curse is a true love's kiss of course." F.G said.

"Where is he?" Mom asked.

"He is in the Enchanted forest." F.G said.

"Kayla, go to your sisters dorm and stay there till I get back." Mom said.

"Got it." I said.

I went up to Angie's dorm room.

"Hey Kayla! What are you doing here?" Angie asked.

"Dad turned into a beast!" I said.

"What! How?" Angie asked.

"He made her mad by sending her to the isle. She escaped when the wand broke the barrier at Ben's coronation." I said.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Angie panicked.

"Don't worry, Mom is going to the Enchanted forest and breaking the curse with a true love's kiss." I said.

"Oh, thank god!" Angie said.

...

Angie and I were talking when we heard a knock on the door.

Angie got up to answer it.

It was Mom.

"Did Dad turn back?" I asked.

"Yes." Mom said.

Angie and I ran downstairs.

Angie got a hug from Dad first.

"Daddy!" I shouted as I ran into my fathers arms.

Dad picked me up.

He held me tight and kept kissing the top of my head.

"Did you miss me?" Dad asked.

"Of course!" I said.

Dad kissed my forehead.

"I love you, baby girl." Dad said.

"I love you too Daddy." I said.

I saw Mom and Angie smiling out of the corner of my eye.

I got adopted by a really good family.

I know this isn't a Real Wednesday. That will be up later this evening. See you later! BYE


	14. Musicals

I finally went back to school on Monday.

I was now sharing a dorm with Monica.

Monica and I were talking when my phone rang.

It was Ben.

I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kayla, Can you and Monica watch Lillian and Vanessa on Sunday?" Ben asked.

I could hear Lillian and Vanessa singing in the background.

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"Mal and I are going out on a date." Ben said.

"I'm guessing it's going to be at the Enchanted Lake." I said.

"You betcha." Ben said.

"Okay, what time are you bringing them over here?" I asked.

"About 5 in the afternoon." Ben said.

"Okay then. I'll see ya then." I said.

"K. Bye sis." Ben said.

"Bye bro." I said.

I hung up.

"We're watching Lillian and Vanessa on Sunday." I said.

"Aren't you going on a date with Jay on Sunday?" Monica asked.

"No, I'm going on Saturday." I said.

"Oh. Did you here what happened to Anita after she killed Grace?" Monica asked.

"No, What happened?" I asked.

"She got expelled." Monica said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yep. Its a royal offense to kill the princess of Auradon." Monica said.

"What did her parents say?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't hear much of the conversation cause I was walking to my next class, but Aurora was crying and Phillip practically yelled at Anita." Monica said.

"Wow. What else happened?" I asked.

"There having try-outs for the school musical. You should totally try-out." Monica said.

"What are they even putting on?" I asked.

"Beauty and the Beast. You should try-out for Belle. Your Mom would be proud." Monica said.

"I don't have brown hair. I have blond. Plus, I'm not that good of a singer." I said.

"Are you kidding? You sing beautifully!" Monica said.

"I don't want to look like I'm showing off." I said.

"You just came here. Not a lot of people know you can sing." Monica said.

"But I'll for sure get it because I'm the main characters daughter." I said.

"Just try-out." Monica said.

"Okay, I guess I'll try-out." I said.

"Yey!" Monica shouted.

...

Saturday came along and Monica and Evie were helping me get ready.

"Okay come on out!" Evie said.

I walked out of the bathroom with a read sparkly dress, and red sparkly heels.

My hair was parted on the side.

"You look amazing!" Monica said.

"Jay is going to love it!" Evie said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll answer it." I said.

I opened the door.

Jay was standing there.

His mouth fell open when he saw me.

"Wow." Jay said.

I smiled.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"We shall." Jay said.

He grabbed my hand.

We walked outside Auradon prep together.

 **The date will continue tomorrow. BYE!**


	15. PREGNANT

**This chapter is rated M.**

Jay and I went to a fancy restaurant,then we went back to his dorm.

"Carlos is out of town for some convention so we have this whole place to ourselves." Jay said when we walked in his dorm.

"Cool." I said.

We sat on his bed in silence for a second.

"Kayla, would it be okay if I kissed you?" Jay asked, his face turning red.

I nodded.

We kissed.

The kiss got deeper and deeper.

So deep, that 20 minutes later, we were both naked and in his bed.

...

I went back to me and Monica's dorm the next morning.

"Where were you?" Monica asked.

"I slept over at Jay's." I said.

"Did you do anything?" Monica asked with a grin.

"Maybe." I said.

"What did you exactly do?" Monica asked.

"Something we shouldn't have done." I said.

"What?" Monica asked.

"We did _**it**_." I said.

"Are you serious?" Monica asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How did it feel?" Monica asked.

"It felt...good." I said.

"Wait. What if something...happened last night? What if he got you...you know...pregnant?" Monica asked.

Oh no.

If I got pregnant, Mom and Dad would be so mad at me.

Ben already got Mal pregnant and Dad was not happy about that.

"You want me to call Mal or Angie?" Monica asked.

"Both." I said.

Monica quickly got on her phone.

...

Mal and Angie barged into the room.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked.

"I did _**it**_ with Jay and I think I'm pregnant." I said.

"Oh god." Angie said.

"Okay, just stay calm. I'll go get some pregnancy tests." Mal said.

She ran out of the room.

...

Mal came back with the pregnancy tests 15 minutes later.

I went to the bathroom and peed on the stick.

5 minutes later, I looked at it.

It was positive.

...

I came back out.

"What did it say?" Mal asked.

"I-I'm pregnant." I broke down in tears.

Mal hugged me.

"How am I going to tell Mom and Dad? How am I going to tell Jay? I can't be a mother!" I said.

"It'll be alright. Mom and Dad won't get mad." Angie said.

"Yes they will. Dad got mad at Ben when he told them he got Mal pregnant." I said.

"She's not wrong." Mal said.

"Dad not as hard on us girls. He's only hard on Ben and Aaron. He won't be mad." Angie said.

"Can you come with me when I tell them?" I asked.

"Sure." Angie said.

...

Angie and I walked into the castle.

Cogsworth walked by and saw we were here.

"Hello Angela, Hello Kayla, Are you here to speak with your parents?" Cogsworth asked.

"Yes." Angie said.

"Okay, I will go tell them your here." Cogsworth said.

He walked out of the room.

"Don't be nervous. They won't be mad." Angie said.

I nodded.

Mom and Dad walked in the room.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad." Angie and I said at the same time.

Angie went over and hugged Mom and I went over and hugged Dad.

Then, we switched.

"So, you wanted to speak to us?" Mom asked.

"Yes, Um..Kayla has something to tell you." Angie said.

Mom and Dad looked over at me.

"I-I-I'm...pregnant." I said.

Dad was about to yell, but Mom silenced him.

"How are you pregnant?" Mom asked.

"I-I had sex with Jay." I said.

"Okay, honey, did you take a pregnancy test?" Mom asked.

"Yes, it was positive." I said.

"Have you told Jay yet?" Mom asked.

"No." I said.

"Okay, Do you wanna keep this baby?" Mom asked.

"I...don't know. I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother. But I don't want to get an abortion or put it up for adoption." I said.

"So you wanna keep it?" Mom asked.

"I-I guess, if its okay with you guys." I said.

"It perfectly fine with me." Mom said.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Whatever you wanna do, sweetie, It's fine with me." Dad said.

"I wanna keep it." I said.

...

I knocked on Jay's door.

Jay answered it.

"Hey Kayla, what's up?" Jay asked.

"I'm pregnant with your child." I said.

Jay quickly kissed me.

"Wait you're not mad?" I asked.

"No. I'm thrilled. We're gonna be parents." Jay said.

"Thank god. I already told my parents." I said.

"Does your Dad wanna kill me?" Jay asked.

I laughed.

"No." I said.

"Good." Jay said.

"You think we can be good parents?" I asked.

"I do. Do you wanna get married?" Jay asked.

"No. Lets wait until I'm 18." I said.

"Whatever you want." Jay said.

He kissed my cheek.

 **Kayla is pregnant! Please give me name suggestions in the reviews! BYE!**


	16. first baby appointment

Jay and I went to my first baby appointment on Monday.

"You nervous?" Jay asked.

"A little." I said.

"Everything will be fine." Jay said.

He kissed my cheek.

"I hope so. I don't want this baby to grow up like I did." I said.

I tear slipped down my cheek.

Jay hugged me.

I started full-blown crying.

"It's okay, babe." Jay said.

I wiped tears off my cheeks.

"You okay now?" Jay asked.

"Yea I'm fine." I said.

Jay kissed my cheek.

We walked into the doctors office.

"Princess Kayla, welcome!" Dr. Ashier said.

"You don't need to be formal. You can just call me Kayla." I said.

"Okay, Kayla, you may lay down on the bed." Dr. Ashier said.

I layed down on the bed.

"I guessing your the father of the baby." Dr. Ashier said to Jay.

"Jay Nevean, nice to meet you." Jay said.

Him and Dr. Ashier shook hands.

"Okay, shall we take a look at your baby?" Dr. Ashier said.

I nodded.

Dr. Ashier put some gel on my stomach.

"This might be cold." Dr. Ashier said.

It was really cold.

The ultra sound appeared on the monitor.

"And there's your baby!" Dr. Ashier said.

Then, there was a loud thumping sound.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That's the baby's heart beat." Dr. Ashier said.

Jay kissed my forehead.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Dr. Ashier said.

She walked out of the room.

Jay kissed me on on the lips.

"You think we're ready to become parents?" I asked.

"I think we are." Jay said.

"You don't think we're a little over our heads?" I asked.

"I we'll do just fine." Jay said.


	17. Gender and Birth

5 months later

"You ready to find out the gender?" Jay asked as we were walking to the doctors office.

"Yea, I really want a girl, but I honestly just want it to be healthy." I said.

Jay kissed my cheek.

"It will be healthy." Jay said.

...

5 minutes later, I was laying on the bed.

"Okay, you're baby is a girl!" Dr. Ashier said.

I covered my mouth with my hands.

Jay kissed my cheek.

"Oh my god." I said.

...

4 months later

Jay and I had moved into an apartment together and we are taking online classes.

Jay was watching T.V and Mal, Evie, Monica, Angie and I were all finishing decorating the baby's room when I felt a pain in my stomach.

I felt something went in my pants

"Kay, is something wrong?" Monica asked.

"I think the baby's coming." I said.

"Wait, you're serious?" Evie asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Jay! Kayla's going into to labor!" Mal yelled.

Jay rushed in the room.

"She is?" Jay asked.

"Look at her!" Monica said.

"Can you guys stop shouting and get me to the hospital?" I asked.

Jay ran over to my side and kissed my cheek.

He lead me out the door and to the hospital

...

10 hours later, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"What do you want to name her?" Jay asked.

"How about Kathy?" I asked.

"Perfect. How about Jewel for her middle name?" Jay asked.

"Perfect." I said.

"I love you." Jay said.

"I love you too." I said.

Jay kissed Kathy's forehead.

 **Kathy is born! Tomorrow or later today I will put up the last chapter. Don't worry I'll do a sequel. BYE!**


	18. Epilouge

1 week later 

Jay and I were sleeping when I heard Kathy crying.

Jay was sound asleep, so I went to get her.

I didn't mind really.

I actually like getting up to get her.

I walked into the nursery.

Kathy was laying in her crib, crying.

I picked her up out of her crib.

She stopped crying as soon as I did.

I rubbed her back.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're going to have the best parents ever." I whispered to her.

I turned around and saw Jay at the door.

"Kay, you know I could have got her." Jay said.

"I know, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you." I said.

Jay smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'll take her." Jay said.

I handed Kathy over to him.

I love seeing Jay hold Kathy.

I know he'll be a great dad.

I just hope I can be a great mom.

 **This is the end of the story! I will publish the sequel later today or tomorrow! BYE!**


End file.
